POKEIDOL!
by ImRoseyRed
Summary: some mention os daml and padl and aaml! just american idol pokemon style! igont know why the genre is humor family!


Hello everyone! This is Poke Idol! With you host Rosalina! Here are our judges for today! Gary Oak!

Gary: Heeyyyy!

Me: Leaf Blue!

Leaf: Hi!

Me: last but not least Paul Jones!

Paul: …….

Me: ok then! Here is our first contestant May Maple singing Take A Bow by Rihanna. She would like to dedicate this song to Drew Hayden.

May: hi guys!

Everyone: WOOOHOOOO!

May:

_Ohhh. How 'bout a round of applause._

_Yeah…_

_A standing ovation._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standin' outside my house_

_Trying to apologize._

_You're so ugly_

_When you cry_

_Please, just cut it out._

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz your not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closin' _

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow _

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_YouBetterHurryUp before the sprinklers come on._

_Talkin' 'bout girl I love you you're the one_

_This just looks like the re-run_

_Please, what else is on_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not._

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_And if I want for the bad lies goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be_

_Faithful to me, let's hear your speech out!_

_How'bout a round of applause_

_A standin' ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me goin'_

_But now it's time to go _

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now…._

May: Thank you! –bows-

Me: Beautiful! What do our judges have to say?

Leaf: So… so peaceful! Amazing! I say you're going to Cerulean City!

Gary: Fantastic beautiful voice. And a lot of passion.

Paul: Ok… so you're good you're going to Cerulean City.

Me: Well there you have it! Now here's our next contestant Drew Hayden!

Drew: Very happy to be here! –smirks-

Me: Why did he even sign up?

Audience: OOOHH BURN!

Me: Well he's singing Baby by Justin Bieber!

Drew:

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah_

_Ohh wooaah _

_You know you love me_

_You know you care_

_Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we will never eva, eva be apart_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl quit playin'_

_We're just friends?_

_What are you sayin'_

_Said there's another one look in my eyes_

_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool_

_But I'm just losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything_

_I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces_

_Baby fix me_

_And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream._

_I'm goin' _

_Down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe_

_My first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh _

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Rapper:

_Luda!_

_When I was 13_

_I had my first love_

_There was nobody that compared to my baby_

_And nobody came between us_

_No one could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy_

_Oh I was starstrucked_

_She woke me up daily_

_Don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound_

_It skipped a beat when I see her in the street_

_And at school at the playground_

_But I really wanna see her on the weekend_

_She knows me got me dazing_

_Cuz she was so amazing_

_And now my heart is breakin'_

_But I just keep on sayin'_

Drew:

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine,mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine, mine _

_I'm gone (Yeah, yeah yeah x6)_

_Now I'm all gone (x3)_

_Gone, gone_

_I'm gone_

Drew: -bows-

Me: Nice… what do our judges say?

Gary: I say Cerulean City.

Leaf: Me 2!

Paul: Meh….. It was OK. So.. I guess he is.

Drew: YES! –jumps in air-

Me: now our last contestant for today is Misty Waterflower!

Misty: Heyy!

Me: Now Misty will sing a song called Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift!

Misty:

_State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay_

_And by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike out mad  
On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike out mad  
On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike out mad  
On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard I really, really hate that_

_stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike out mad  
On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
you're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn… _

Misty: -bows- thanks!

Me: What do our judges have to say?

Leaf: You are so going to your hometown…. IN CERULEAN CITY!

Gary: Yup she's right!

Paul: Meh… sure…

Misty: Yes!

Me: well that's all the contestants for today! See you tomorrow night in POKEIDOL!

Audience: WOOHOOO YEAH!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
